


I'll stay with you

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Michael had lost everything he's ever searched for, ever hoped to find and Alex wants to help make things ok





	I'll stay with you

Alex was worried about Michael. After the explosion he couldn't begin to imagine what he might be feeling, not really at least. For all his losses none of them came close to this not even his leg. So he went to Michael's to check on him he didn't get an answer when knocking at first but didn't really feel comfortable walking in unless he felt it was necessary but after trying one more time the door opened and Michael looked at him blankly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay."

Michael shook his head and moved to let Alex inside. He sat on his bed and starred at the floor.

"No Alex I'm not okay. I am very far from being okay."

Alex sat next to him and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder Michael glanced at him quickly before looking at back at the floor.

"You should go. I wasn't really wanting company right now."

Alex shook his head.

"No. no way Guerin I'm not going anywhere. Not after everything's that's happened."

Michael looked at him and sighed.

"I just watched everything I've ever wanted get destroyed right in front of my eyes. My mom, my family, the only thing I had wished to have my whole life and I finally found them only to have it ripped away from me immediately."

"I know. I can't begin to understand that kind of pain."

Michael jumped up and looked down at Alex. 

"No Alex you can't! You have a family your fucking father's the reason this happened. Max and Isobel have always had each other and their parents. I have only ever had myself and now that's all I'll ever have at all."

Alex teared up but shook his at that.

"That's not true. I've seen how you are with Max and Isobel. You love each other. You're supposed to be a genius so how can you not see how much you mean to them? You just never wanted to disrupt their family so you never accepted you are their family. And you have me you'll always have me."

Alex reached out for Michael but he stepped away from him.

"You left me Alex! I loved you. I never felt that way for anyone before and you left me behind!"

Alex stood and wrapped his arms around Michael and Michael let him. He had started crying. Everything that's ever happened to him old and new had started crashing down on him and he couldn't fight against the pain anymore he was breaking down and if Alex was going to try to catch his fall then he'd let him.

"I know and I am so sorry. I wanted to prove that I could be strong. That if anything like what happened with my dad happened again I could do something more, be something more. But I'm here now and I am never leaving you again I promise."

"Alex... I want to be with you. I want everything with us to be okay but, there so much bad that's happened. So many horrible memories tied with you"

Alex pulled back a little and moved back to sit on the bed again with Michael before looking him in the eyes.

"So we make new memories. No more hiding, no more running from what we know we could have. We be together, we go all in and we don't let anyone or anything take it from us ever again. I'm here for good Guerin. I am all yours if you'll have me. We can do this." 

Michael closed his eyes, he felt conflicted over everything. But he could be happy with Alex, they could be really happy together if he let this happen the way Alex was talking about. But that meant letting go of everything he's held onto for so long. He wasn't sure he could do that but he opened his eyes and looked into Alex's and then he knew. He took Alex's hand and rested his head on his shoulder. Michael gave a small smile and whispered.

"Yeah, we can do this."


End file.
